Oh My Kitty Litter!
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For Dark-Angels-calling! In which Cloud tries to mate with the general, but ends up with someone else in his bed... Rated M to be safe!


**A/N: This is for raffle winner, Dark-Angels-calling! Sorry for the long wait! ^^ Also, this story is AU and all of the characters have been turned into humanoids. My humanoids are people with animal-like features (aka ears, tails, and whiskers) and can turn into their full animal form whenever they feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII**

**Warning(s): Implied sex, language, etc.**

* * *

_**Oh My Kitty Litter!**_

Cloud couldn't help but growl in excitement as he patiently waited on the bed for the front door to open while wagging his tail slightly. This was the moment that he'd been waiting for ever since he laid his eyes on Sephiroth, the general of ShinRa. He remembered how his soft, silky silver tail brushed up against his in the hallway and the shivers that ran up his spine from the small encounter. Ever since the encounter, he would always flirt with the dominant male wolf every time he went to deliver a message to him from his drill sergeant. He knew that he would come for him tonight, especially since he would always flirt back and he left a message on his desk when he stepped out of his office for a bit to meet him here tonight. Cloud couldn't help but let out a moan and a whimper. He was ready to become Sephiroth's mate and was getting anxious with excitement and his dreams every time he went to sleep weren't helping. His dreams would always be about the strong silver wolf dominating him and roughly taking him while they were in their wolf forms. Cloud let out a louder moan than before as he felt his erection rub against the bed sheets and his ears flatten. Gaia his hormones were going crazy for that wolf! He was tired of humping his pillow at night time to finish off what his dreams started. He needed him right here and now! When he saw the door slowly open, he immediately jumped off of the bed and ran up to kiss the man before shutting off the lights.

* * *

Zack whistled as he walked into Sephiroth's office after saying hi to his friend Cloud, who happened to be exiting Sephiroth's office. Once Cloud walked by him, he couldn't help but watch as Cloud walked away. The blond wolf didn't know how sexy he looked as he swished his tail back and forth as he walked. He was just begging for someone to jump on top of him and take him right here in the hallway… Zack shook his head from his musings before opening the door to Sephiroth's office and let out a small whine as he noticed that Sephiroth wasn't here. He did, however, notice a tiny red envelope that was lying on Sephiroth's desk. Zack grinned and wagged his tail before closing the door and walking up to the desk and opening the envelope.

"Meet me in room 169 at the Loveless Hotel around 11p.m tonight? Damn you Sephiroth! Whoever sent this must be one hot fox! Or wolf…" Zack said to himself. It was no secret that Sephiroth had every female and submissive male wrapped tightly around his finger, but only the bold ones had the guts to approach him like this. Though Zack had his fair share of females and submissive males, he knew his number was no where near big as much as Sephiroth's. Zack lightly sniffed the envelope and gasped in shock as he recognized the scent. It was none other than his friend Cloud's. He grinned as his tail wagged even harder. If there was anyone that was truly after Sephiroth, it was Cloud. That was all Cloud ever talked about and he'd seen how the way those two interacted from a first hand experience. It was like those two were mating with their eyes and he could tell by Cloud shifting back and forth while they were talking that he was heavily aroused. He had no doubts in his mind that Sephiroth would go to Cloud tonight…but he wanted to tease him a little bit before Sephiroth got there. Looking down at his watch and saw that it was going on 9 and he put the tiny card back into the envelope before tossing it back onto the desk before leaving Sephiroth's office. When he knocked on the hotel room door that he knew Cloud would be in, he wasn't expecting a pair of lips to be on his before being pulled into the darkness of the hotel room.

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk after reading the card. He knew it was only a matter of time before the young blond wolf would offer him a…_invitation_. Every time he saw the boy, he was drenched with arousal and he couldn't help but be cocky about knowing that it was him that made him that way. He had to admit that the boy had to be the sexiest wolf humanoid he'd ever laid his eyes on, especially since he had the perfect submissive body and fur that put females to shame. Even his ex-lover Genesis was jealous of the boy's beauty. He chuckled when he also smelled the scent of his second in command, Zack. Knowing him as well as he did, he probably went to visit the blond at the hotel to make fun of him about the card. Sephiroth shook his head. He had a good feeling that he blond's hormones were sky-high since the boy was thinking about mating and would most likely pounce on the first thing that would walk through his door without taking a good look at who it was or recognize their scent first.

"Oh well…there's plenty more where he came from…Too bad I couldn't taste him first…"

But he was _definitely_ looking forward to the fireworks in the morning…

* * *

Cloud lightly growled before smiling as he felt strong arms around his waist and a sharp pain at the base of his neck and his rear. Though he couldn't remember what happened last night, he knew that Sephiroth had to have been amazing. Deciding to wake the general up, he was about to roll over to kiss his general awake before he caught the scent that was no where near being the general's. Panicking, he quickly rolled over to see black ears and spiky black hair that belonged to his friend, Zack.

"Oh my _fucking_ kitty litter…"

Though he was happy that it wasn't someone he didn't know or worse, he still wasn't the humanoid he was expecting to be in the bed with him. Where was Sephiroth? Cloud gasped. What if he did stop by and he saw him with Zack and changed his mind? Dammit, that couldn't happen! He narrowed his eyes before letting his fur and his tail stand straight up before letting out a warning growl, which broke the black wolf from his sleeping state.

"What is- WHOA!" Zack said before falling out of the bed and running towards the corner of the room as Cloud stood on all fours and continued to growl.

"Easy Cloud! It's me, Zack!" he said sheepishly as he tried to make his way towards the bed, but only ended up dodging Cloud's claws when he got close enough for Cloud swing at him. After several swings and a nick on his cheek, Zack decided to stand away from the bed and sat down on the carpeted floor with his ears flat and a pout on his face. _He_ was supposed to be the dominant one in this relationship, not Cloud…

"I know damn well who you are! Why are you here instead of Sephiroth!"

"I was looking for you last night to see if you wanted to have a couple of drinks with me and people told me that they saw you come here so…"

"That doesn't give you permission to attack and mate me!"

"Hey man! That was the other way around! I know how to control my hormones!" Zack growled.

Cloud stopped growling and stared down at Zack in shock.

"I…jumped you?"

He knew he was hormonal, but he didn't know that he had gotten to the point to where as though he couldn't recognize anyone. Maybe that's why he couldn't remember what happened…

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you stop me! You still took advantage of me!" Cloud said before growling again. Zack snorted before he stretched.

"I'm sorry, but _you_ try prying a horny wolf off of you that _literally_ glued itself to you before it started stroking your cock through the outside of your pants while shoving its tongue down your throat. If you can pull it off then I give you props, but I bet even _Sephiroth_ wouldn't be able to do it…"

"He would resist giving marking that wolf as his mate."

"He probably would, but last I checked, I'm not Sephiroth. Besides, I'll make good use of you as my mate; just you wait and see…" Zack said with a smirk on his face. Cloud gasped before growling, this time showing Zack his fangs.

"No! I'm only mating Sephiroth! I refuse to be your mate!"

"Psh! You weren't saying_ or_ doing that last night… By the way, are you mixed with a cat or something because I swear you are more flexible than all of the other wolves I've had before…"

"Well of course I would be in that state because I thought you were Sephiroth since he was the only one who was supposed to know that I'd be here! And no, I'm not mixed with a cat!" Cloud yelled with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well maybe you should've specified that first part on the card…" Zack muttered to himself, but Cloud clearly heard it. He stopped growling and stared at Zack in disbelief before sitting down on the bed.

"_What _did you just say…?"

Zack's eyes widened before he started laughing nervously.

"Umm…"

"Did you read the card that I _purposely_ left on Sephiroth's desk since I knew that _no one_ after 8:30p.m is supposed to be in Sephiroth's office unless he said so?"

"Uh…oops?"

* * *

"Three…two…one…"

Sephiroth smirked in his wolf form as he watched a whining and yelping black wolf break through the front door of the Loveless Hotel with a growling blond wolf on its heels while trying to viciously bite the black wolf.

"Just as I thought…"

Sephiroth growled lightly as he smelled the familiar scents of his best friend and ex-lover and wasn't surprised when he felt Genesis rub his body against his before lying down next to him as Angeal sat down on the other side of him.

"What did the puppy do this time?" Angeal said with a sigh as he watched Zack trying to run away from the blond wolf with his tail tucked in between his legs.

"Well…let's just say that he's learning what happens when you take another wolf as your mate _without_ that wolf's knowledge." Sephiroth said as smirk turned into a grin.

"Isn't the one chasing him that blond that was after you for a long time?" Genesis said with confusion.

"Mhmm…"

Angeal and Genesis nodded in understanding, not needing to know what happened since they had a good understanding of what did.

"Should we help?" Angeal asked.

"Psh! No way! Besides, I'm sure that they'll make a nice couple once the blond calms down…if he _ever_ calms down…" Genesis said as he wrapped his tail around Sephiroth's in a clear meaning as to why he didn't want to help, which made Sephiroth chuckle and Angeal sigh before shaking his head.

"But-"

A loud howl of pain was heard.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt…" Sephiroth said while laughing.

"I don't think any part of the tail doesn't hurt when it gets bitten like that…and that was one _hell _of a bite." Genesis said as he nuzzled his head against Sephiroth before gently nipping his right ear. Sephiroth let out a growl.

"I tell you what, Angeal, you can stay and help the newlyweds if you want to,_ or_ you can help me tame a certain auburn red wolf..." Sephiroth said while smirking at Angeal as he smelled Genesis become even more aroused at his proposal. Angeal looked back and forth between Sephiroth and the whimpering Zack that was still running away from the angry blond wolf.

"Your place or mine?" Angeal asked.

"Whichever is closer…"

And thus the three first class wolves left the scene of a first class wolf getting chased around by a cadet wolf to have a little_ fun_ of their own. At the end of the day, Cloud was still pissed off, Zack suffered some bite wounds but was still proud of being the one who mated the hottest _and_ craziest blond in Midgar, and Sephiroth had a _very_ relaxing day with Genesis and Angeal…

_**End :)**_

* * *

**A/N: Poor Zack… Hahaha!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


End file.
